leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana/Strategy
Skill Usage * Landing is important, but don't be afraid to miss. The cooldown is short and the mana cost is low. *You must be able to accurately predict your opponent's movement to land . Since it is a curved skillshot it has the potential to go around them and miss them altogether. *You can also use the curve of to your advantage, forcing enemy champions to move inside or outside of the curve. Sometimes people may try to dodge as if it is straight, and get hit instead. * Use to disrupt channeled abilities such as , , , , , and . * Use and to stay on targets and activate for extra damage. * The time it takes for to reach your target at max range is the same time takes to reach so if you cast Crescent Strike into Lunar Rush you will get the cooldown refresh immediately. * When timed correctly can be used to avoid skill shots such as , , and . * is extremely agile in the jungle due to the synergy of and . Use them in conjunction to traverse the map quickly or to escape enemies. * Consider when to cast without Moonlight and when to wait for another . * can be used in conjunction with to deal extra damage and also refresh your shield. * ignores unit collision, so will not activate until your target tries to run. * If chasing an enemy champion that is just out of 's range, try using on a nearby minion, use on the minion, then to your target. * Remember to use your passive! Attacking a minion twice and charging before a trade can give you quite of damage in trades. Build Usage * passive, , activates every third strike, which means that building attack speed items on her may greatly increase your sustained AoE damage output. is a particularly good item for this, as it gives +50% attack speed, 20% cooldown reduction, and +60 ability power. * works very well on due to her low cooldown on and her ability to quickly close the distance with , and will give a major boost to your burst damage provided you have built enough AP items. The extra movement speed will also allow you to stick to your target better. * Since Diana is a melee assassin building survivability items will be necessary, especially since she often needs to jump into the middle of a fight to kill high priority enemies. Even when building for survivability, make sure to buy items which also offer ability power to maximize damage output. will give a good boost to your magic resistance, whilst should be built when the enemy teams deals a lot of physical damage. Finally, gives substantial health and a useful slowing effect. * Although can become deceptively durable with a due to the low cooldown of her damaging abilities, most of it is AOE, which greatly reduces the amount of spell vamp. * Purchasing a early can effectively keep health and mana at acceptable levels (without buffs) while in the jungle. * The enchantment is very effective for Diana, as it also increases the shield amount of , helping her to survive the jungle. Diana can easily reach maximum cooldown reduction by building this and . Recommended builds Countering * Dodge or move to safety if you are affected by Moonlight. ** When possible, move counter-clockwise to dodge , it will yield more consistent results. * orbs only last a few seconds. Avoid Diana and engage her after the shield dissipates. * Diana can play very aggressively if she uses without Moonlight, but you can punish her by slowing or stunning her when she has no way to get back into position. * Diana is able to kill squishy characters easily, even under a turret due to her shield. Spending on an early is a good option for all AD carries to build which can later be changed in a . Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies de:Diana/Strategy